


Tobi-mama

by WalaLang



Series: Senju Tobirama and Happiness [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, BAMF Senju Tobirama, Dimension Travel, F/M, Female Senju Tobirama, M/M, Pregnant Tobirama, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27202307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WalaLang/pseuds/WalaLang
Summary: Tobirama was reincarnated as Kobayashi, she remembers her old life, then she met dragons and became their friend, life is well, that is until she was transported by a portal back to her old life, back as Tobirama.How can she explain how suddenly she became a woman?I already posted chapters 1-3 of this fic in my collection of drabble: Sode no Shirayuki, so this is a re-upload. But future chaps will be posted here instead.
Relationships: Senju Hashirama & Senju Tobirama, Senju Tobirama & Kanna Kamui, Senju Tobirama & Senju Touka, Senju Tobirama & Uchiha Hikaku, Senju Tobirama & Uchiha Izuna, Senju Tobirama & Uzumaki Mito, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara, Uchiha Izuna & Kanna Kamui
Series: Senju Tobirama and Happiness [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985884
Comments: 19
Kudos: 187





	1. Part 1/?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NangNg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NangNg/gifts).



> I know I’ve been on the roll-on Tobirama being reincarnated or time travel and I don’t know why so I’m just writing everything that comes to my mind.
> 
> This was inspired by: Kobayashi-san Chi no Maid Dragon, especially by Kanna Kamui and her almost white hair. 
> 
> Also, I just want Tobirama to be happy but of course with a little bit of angst and confusion. (Because I like confused Tobi which I’m pretty sure shows in my works). 
> 
> Though in this fic Tohru and Kobayashi are not romantically involved with each other, Tohru love Kobayashi the same way Dragon loves her hoard, and also like a friend.
> 
> This is a self-indulgent piece.
> 
> You don’t need to familiarize yourself with the said anime above, also a little warning dragon magic is very weirdly used in this one.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading my poor attempts at writing fan fiction and thank you so much for your supports, kudos, bookmarks, and especially the comments

When Kobayashi was born she knows she had a life before this, a more complicated life.

And also in the past, she was a he.

She remembers her past life as Senju Tobirama, second son of Senju Batsuma, she remembers everything. And she remembers the feelings too.

She had no problem for her what she is now. She’s a woman, and she identified herself as a she, she’s Kobayashi who just had a shitty past life.

But she didn’t grow up as a normal woman, because she still remembers her life as a man.

Looking at the mirror sometimes brings feelings from her past life. She doesn’t have the snowy hair she’s famous for before, she now has a pale red color for her hair, but her eyes sometimes shine in the same vermillion shade even though her eyes now is hazel.

She doesn’t like wearing dresses and girly clothes because she remembers the comfort of wearing practical clothes.

She wears pants and shirts and shoes and doesn’t care what people are saying.

They say she should let her hair grow, that she would look prettier if her hair is a little bit longer, but something about having long hair bothered her, she knows people from her past that have long hair.

But she didn’t chop it off like before, she keeps it on a shoulder length.

As she was growing up she chose to distance herself from anyone, even her own parents.

She didn’t want to be close to them in fear of them breaking her heart if she didn’t do what they want, good thing her parents are busy working. Busy that they can’t go to school festival but not that busy to neglect her.

She knows it’s unfair for her new parents, especially since they are good people. But she can still feel her heartbreak from before so she didn't let anyone in.

She has hobbies that she never thought she would have. She likes reading manga, particularly maid themed manga. She also likes going to saunas, bathhouses and of course drinking.

She wanted a simple life this time so she didn’t show her abilities, she could be a doctor or a professor, but she wants to distance herself from her past life as much as possible, so she took Computer Science as a course and took an IT job for an accounting firm. She took a second course seeing that she’s also taking accounting seriously.

The job at the firm is not as serious as running a village with the constant war on its gates, but every month-end she’s seriously thinking of committing murder; her boss is a pain in the ass, always pointing finger but not actually helping.

Really how hard is it to manage a company of 100 employees? Maybe she can tutor him on how not to power trip.

So at the very end of the stressful month-end, she drinks and lets herself go, and on that very same day she met a dragon named Tohru, and her life never becomes simple again.

So in this new life, she met dragons who can transform into humans, families that are into witchcraft that summons other dragons and child dragons that consider her as a mother.

She became a known human in the dragon community together with her co-worker Takiya that becomes her best friend. She was able to impress two dragon kings and life goes on.

Tohru, Kanna-chan, and all of the dragons knows that she can remember her past life and they helped her move-on. Sometimes they try to play but her body is not that strong as her past life, her back always hurt for too much work.

She should’ve known something fucked up will happen.

On a peaceful day in June, she started throwing up. She’s always tired and has massive mood swings.

The dragons suddenly became protective of her especially Fafnir to the point of sometimes sleeping in their apartment.

And the reason is that she’s pregnant!

And the reason as to how that happened is because Kanna-chan wants a sibling. She can’t understand at first because she didn’t have any sex with anyone.

Apparently dragons can be pregnant by themselves because their magic allowed it.

The thing is she’s not a dragon, but the magic wish made by Kanna was so powerful that even she a normal human being got pregnant. 

“Are you angry at me mama?” Kanna asked her one evening with eyes red with crying and body trembling from so much sadness she can’t stay angry at Kanna.

She kneeled in from of Kanna and hugged the child and tuck the stray hair in her ears “I’m not, I’m just surprised.”

Kanna has stopped crying when she asks “What did you wish Kanna-chan that I got pregnant?”

“I wished that you will see how great of a mother you are."

Some days have passed and normality has come back after the weirdly solo-pregnancy issue, she’s still pregnant, but life is doing great when Kobayashi’s hair started going white, and not white that old people have, it’s snowy white, her hair when she was Tobirama.

Quetzalcoatl the older and wiser of the dragons have told her that something might happen and she needs to ready for whatever is it. And that she needs to protect the babe no matter what.

She’s due on January and it seems like most of the dragons are becoming more protective of her.

New year celebration is near and they planned to have a celebration near the temple, like the one they had before.

This time Kobayashi is wearing a kimono made for woman who is pregnant in the shade of light pink. Her hair was now completely white.

Old feelings are coming back so she just didn’t look at the mirror anymore.

She teaches the Japanese term for mama to Kanna and now she’s regretting it cause Kanna seems to always call her and Kanna-chan is always near her and whenever she can, she holds Kobayashi’s hand.

Everything was going normal at the celebration when some portal appeared sucking her and Kanna, she heard Tohru’s scream then they were on the other side.

When she opened her eyes panics sets in. Kanna’s shouts made her spring up despite her pregnant belly and ran towards where Kanna is.

She found Kanna a few steps away from her and when Kanna saw her dash towards her.

She finally observed the as to where they were and something dreadful settles in her stomach.

She’s in the Nara forest, near the border of the Uchiha Clan.

She knows and hated this place.

“Kanna-chan, can you portal us back?”

“I can’t, I still don’t have enough okasan.”

“Can you generate enough mana tonight?” She tried so hard not to feel fear so that she won’t scare Kanna.

“I can okasan, but I need the whole night, there’s not enough electricity around. Why are you scared okasan?” Kanna asked while tilting her head.

“I don’t like this world, Kanna-chan.” She answers grabbing Kanna’s hands and walks, trying to look for a safe place.

“We are in your old world then?”

She looked at Kanna and nodded “yes.”

“I’ll protect you okasan.”

“I have no doubt about that Kanna-chan.”

The problem is that she might remember how to fight but she can’t fight. She remember how to be the greatest sensor but now she’s just a normal human with no ability to fight back. And she’s pregnant.

Then they heard a rustling near them.

“You are gone for nine months Senju, your whole clan’s a mess. Your brother’s so distraught he almost killed my brother every time we met on the field. Who would have thought I would find you here, in the Uchiha’s territory. Tobirama”

Kobayashi faced the direction as to where Izuna’s voice is coming.

The man appeared looking the same all those years ago, here, alive. Like nothing has happened.

Kobayashi puts Kanna behind her. “I don’t know any Tobirama, my name is Kobayash-” but she never finished because Izuna laughed.

“You would think I wouldn’t recognize your chakra Senju?”

Then when Izuna spotted Kanna “Who is that? And why are you wearing a kimono for pregnant- and and why do you look like a girl?!”

Izuna continued his shouted and Kanna giggled “Okasan he looks like a monkey!”

She really hates teaching Kanna traditional terms.

“Oka-Okasan?! You’re a girl? Wait are you pregnant?” Izuna is still screaming

“Yes, can you please lower your voice?” She asks feeling something’s not right.

She then felt extreme pain, then a gush of water pouring out of her.

“Okasan!” Kanna hurriedly tried to help her as Kobayashi almost faint.

She felt hands supporting her and Izuna’s voice “Wait, are you going to give birth now?!”

But she can’t answer as she felt pain and she screamed, then she blackout.

——

Madara is getting agitated, Hashirama’s brother has ran away and hasn’t come back for 9 months and it makes the Senju more problematic in the battlefield. Hashirama is attacking him and is becoming ruthless.

While patrolling the borders with his brother they felt a familiar chakra.

“That’s Tobirama.” Izuna shouted as he ran away even before Madara could stop his brother.

There is something wrong with the Senju’s chakra, something warmer than his usual cold one.

He then followed his brother when he heard Izuna’s shouts of panic.

He then showed up as to where his brother is and found Izuna with a child with white hair who is crying and a woman who could’ve looked like Tobirama if he’s a woman. And the said woman is pregnant.

His thoughts were halted by Izuna’s scream. “Aniki what are you doing! Help me Tobirama’s giving birth.”

Madara knows his brother is a joker but this one takes the toll. “What do you mean Tobirama’s pregnant?! Senju’s a man!”

“Well he’s- I mean she’s not! Feel her chakra!”

Madara did and it almost made him jump when it confirms that it is Tobirama.

“Stop daydreaming Aniki and help me!”

He then moved and carried Tobirama’s body and ran. Izuna carried the distraught child whose screaming ‘okasan’ towards Tobirama.

And that made him think. Is that the reason why Tobirama ran away? Because he- she’s pregnant? And does Hashirama knows his brother is a she?


	2. Part 2/?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since Kobayashi/Tobirama is back in Naruto-verse I’ll refer to her as Tobirama and I’ll be referring her/he as her. Tobirama will stay as a girl as she’s already in her second life. And was only sucked because of a mysterious portal, she’ll also be Oc’d as she only has memories of her past life. Kanna-chan is an over-powered character but I will not use it often and because there’s no enough mana in that world for her to generate it always.
> 
> This is a self-indulgent piece. And I've written this also for my best friend M.
> 
> Dragon magic was used here, in a very weird way. 
> 
> Also, I don’t know if they have the same prejudice as the medieval western is regarding a girl not inheriting the crown simply because of the gender but for the sake of the fic, I will put it here.
> 
> You don’t need to familiarize to the said anime above, also a little warning dragon magic is very weirdly used in this one.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading my poor attempts at writing fan fiction and thank you so much for your supports, kudos, bookmarks, and especially the comments.

Tobirama is going in and out of consciousness during the trip towards the Uchiha Compound, and every time she awakes she’ll be calling Kanna.

Madara was baffled by the mere thought of Tobirama being a woman and holding her feeling the chakra of a mother about to give birth is giving his brain a major shutdown, he’s sure that it’s the adrenaline that’s making him move.

His brother is shouting for him to move faster. The child his brother is holding is now silent but with tears still running in her eyes.

Many thoughts are running in his mind as they’re running towards the compound. Is this the reason why Tobirama disappeared? because she’s pregnant? Hashirama never mentioned before that he has a sister. Why did she have to hide their gender? There’s a kunoichi in the Senju front line so being a woman is probably not the problem. Is the father the problem? Is Tobirama even married?

But he can’t just overlook this, Tobirama is a woman and that changes many things.

They were able to arrive at the compound and go to the healer with only a handful of people knowing, he then gives direct order to not tell anyone besides them.

He handed Tobirama to Isaki, and as they prepped the room for Tobirama to give birth, he then went to the archives and told Hikaku to get him if the birthing process is going to start.

The gods have handed him an answer to his prayers, and he’d be a fool not to use it.

He just needs some information about somethings to be able to convince his clan about his decision, and if the elders will not agree to it, well, Madara is the clan head of the Uchiha and he was feared for a reason.

——

Tobirama awakens as she felt another great pain thru her stomach and female region.

She screamed as she heard a woman gave her an order to push “Push a little bit more, you’re already crowning!”

She pushed as she screamed again, she’s in a supine position with her back being supported by a chest, and her hands were also being held by the owner of the said chest.

“Just a little bit more, I can see the head.” Said the woman again.

She’s so exhausted, she doesn’t know if she can do it.

“You can do it Tobirama, just a little bit more.” She knows the owner of that voice, she’ve heard it before.

She gave her final push that almost tore her throat. She was panting by the time they got the baby out. She felt someone healing her female region, she asks for her baby in a weak voice that was answered by “they're cleaning your child Tobirama, it’s a boy, you did well.”

Her hands are still being held by the other.

Her baby was given to her already wrap in cotton, she was busy looking at her newborn that she didn’t notice the head that was on her shoulder, the arms that was wrap around her, and the voice that keeps on saying “you did good Tobirama, you’ve given me an heir.”

She only notices it when she gives thanks to the woman who helped her gave birth bowed downand left without looking at her eyes.

She knows something is not right as she tried to remember what happened. She’s in the temple with Kanna and Tohru when a portal appeared and sucked her and Kanna, back to her past. Then she remembers everything.

She tried to turn to see who’s holding her but the hands tightened. She then sees the hand holding her wearing a familiar glove.

She gasped as fear overtook her “Where’s Kanna?”

“Your daughter was not harmed, she’s with my brother just outside this room, he’s protecting her,” Madara answered while still hugging her.

“Protecting from what?” She asked trying to steady her voice as she tightened her hold on her newborn son

“You’re at the Uchiha compound, your water broke at our territory I have to bring you here because I don’t know anything about birthing,” Madara answered, head still on her shoulder and still hugging her.

She has to think quickly, she can’t deny who she is as they know her chakra very well, she can’t fight for she already forgot how to and she’s on the enemy's line. She maybe Kobayashi now but she’s still Tobirama to them.

Madara stands up and sits beside her, hand on her shoulder like a half-hug as he guides her to lean on his side. She tried to fight not to lean but she’s still so exhausted.

Madara then used his other hand to touch her son, she tried to put distance between her son and Madara’s hands but the hands-on her shoulder tightened “I will never harm him Tobirama.”

“What will happen now?” She asks, fearing for her son’s and Kanna’s safety. “And why are you helping me?”

“While I was patrolling just before my brother and I spotted you, I sent a prayer to Amaterasu to provide us protection against the enemies of my clan, then I found you.”

“That doesn’t answer my question.” She asks as she looked at her son who’s peacefully sleeping and was startled by the black hair.

“The answer is you, she answered my prayer by giving you to me.”

“What?” She asked both pertaining to Madara’s answer and her son’s hair.

“It’s a good thing your son has black hair, now I have everything that I need to convince the elders to accept the peace. With you as my wife and your son as my heir.”

She now then looked at Madara, with her famous dead-fish eye and blurter the first thing that comes to her mind “Are you f*cking mad?!”

——

Apparently Madara and his clan were mad.

Madara declared to his clan that they have secretly married and Tobirama was hiding because of her pregnancy. And his clan just accepted it, no questions asked. They didn’t even ask about the case of Kanna, they just accepted her as Madara’s daughter.

Izuna explained that the elders create a ruckus but were flattened down by Madara in a second by his fearsome chakra and when presented with some information the elders seems to accept it also, when she asked what the information was Izuna just winked at her and “You’ll just need to trust you husband sister-in-law” in which she replied with a kick at Izuna’s face.

Kanna and Izuna seemed to bond and when Kanna was not by her side she’s always with Izuna performing pranks. Izuna seems to like Kanna genuinely and was protective especially the first couple of days where some members are questioning the legitimacy of Kanna’s parentage.

Her son is still not named as per Uchiha’s tradition regarding the heir’s, but they got some blood from her son’s foot for some test. Speaking of heir, with her son’s hair having the same shade as Madara’s the position of her son as Madara’s was solidified.

Kanna explained to her one night the reason as to why the baby has black hair is that newborn dragon, especially those conceived alone always inherits the traits of the first male they encountered.

Kanna was not made the heir simply because of her gender which makes Tobirama’s blood boil, but she was also relieved, Kanna was raised as a dragon, she wouldn’t know proper human interaction.

She’s not giving up the thought of escaping this world but the mana of this world is low that’s why Kanna wasn’t able to generate enough to portal them out yet. “I need at least 2 more moons Okasan.”

The Uchina clan is celebrating, always making an offering to Amaterasu as gratitude for giving the clan an heir. They are also respective of her always presenting her with gifts, most are clothes that have an Uchiha crest.

She’s still in Madara’s room as she’s still on recovery and can only stand for a couple of hours, Kanna was sleeping using her thighs as pillows while her son was feeding on her chest.

Izuna then entered with some snacks and sits opposite her, both of them facing the koi pond and was peacefully on their own thoughts.

“You seemed to accept everything that is happening onee-sama.” Izuna asks still looking at the koi pond but is seating informally.

“I don’t think I have a chance to win if I fight. You seemed to accept this also, are you not disturbed by the thought of my son as your clan’s heir?”

“Nah, Madara declared him and Kanna as his’s so they’re my niece and nephew, blood or not.” Tobirama cannot fathom how this clan works, he doesn’t remember the Uchiha governing their clan like this before.

“And wouldn’t your clan notices that both of my children don’t have any Sharingan?” She countered wanting Izuna to think about this clearly, though Tobirama is confident that they have already escaped this world by that time comes.

“Well face that problem when it comes, but don’t worry about it while its still not here”

That makes Tobirama’s face twitch with annoyance “Your peace is being written with lies. Why don’t you take this seriously.”

But before Izuna was able to reply Madara entered the room.

“What is not taken seriously?” Madara asks

“Everything, this whole situation!” Tobirama is at her wit's end and she’s seriously irritated by both brothers.

“What situation?” Madara asks again as he sits beside Tobirama and lifts the sleeping Kanna and placed it on his chest, Kanna remained sleeping.

“You declaring me as your wife! You declaring my children as yours! You using this for peace.”

The cloth that was on his chest used as a shield as she feeds her son falls down because of the commotion, Izuna hurriedly closed his eyes, and Madara just puts it back and shifts Kanna on a much more comfortable situation.

“Don't you want peace?”

“How could you ask that, of course, I do!”

“Then I don’t see this as a problem? Am I so appalling that the idea of me being your husband causes you this so much conflict.”

That makes Tobirama stutter “N-no! That’s not the problem! How could you both accept this so easily?”

Madara sighed “Izuna leave us for a moment, take Kanna with you.”

And when Izuna left Madara scooted close to her which makes her uncomfortable.

“I would like you to know and remember Tobirama, that no harm will ever happen to you and your children, as they are now mine too. But I would also like you to remember your position. I may have declared you as my wife but you’re still a prisoner of war. And I have every right to use you, especially for the prosperity of my clan.”

Madara then placed his hands on her back and hums as his other hard caress her son’s face.

Minutes have passed and Madara seems content with humming and caressing her son. When Madara talks again. “Who’s the father?”

Tobirama didn’t answer.

“Did you know that I almost lost your case? Elder Hiruki requested a blood test in our son to see if he really has Uchiha blood in his veins and you know the result of the test Tobirama? He does have Uchiha blood. Now tell me, who’s the father?”

Tobirama’s world has turned upside down, how can she explain that her son is not human but a dragon and that newly born dragons take over the appearance, blood, ability and etc of the first male they will encounter after birth.

“I can’t.”

“I will find him eventually Tobirama.” Madara then lifts her face to look at him “Is he on the compound?”

She just shook her head.

Madara then dropped her face and puts his on her shoulder.

Minutes have passed and her son is still sleeping when Madara continues “Pray that I don’t find him Tobirama, cause if I do, I will enjoy killing him.”

“Why?” She doesn’t understand Madara’s reasoning, and as to why Madara seems angry.

“Because you’re mine."

Tobirama should escape, she's not safe here nor Kanna nor her son. Deep in her thoughts, she didn't notice Madara placing her down on the futon" You should rest, I still have many questions that you need to answer."


	3. Part 3/?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a self-indulgent piece. And also for my best friend M.
> 
> There will be many loopholes here as this is not a serious fic. Dragon magic was used here, in a very weird way.
> 
> You don’t need to familiarize to the said anime above, also a little warning dragon magic is very weirdly used in this one.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading my poor attempts at writing fan fiction and thank you so much for your supports, kudos, bookmarks, and especially the comments.

The thing is Tobirama maybe the patient one, but Kobayashi isn’t, so like what she always does she said the first thing that comes to her mind “You hentai!”

“He-hentai?” Madara asks not understanding the word, so Tobirama uses the opportunity to the second thing that comes to her mind.

It seems that Tobirama has no self-preservation because the second Madara utters his last word, Tobirama got the pillow and bash it on Madara’s face. The pillow hit Madara’s face at the same time Izuna came back with Kanna.

Izuna laughed hard at the scene in front of him and Kanna ran towards the two screaming “pillow fight!”

Madara was hit a second time by Kanna but this time Kanna used some of her strength, the impact causes Madara to crash to the other side of the room.

Causing Izuna to stop laughing and looked at Kanna “Ka-Kan-Kanna-chan?”, Kanna then looked at him and aimed the pillow at Izuna.

Izuna ran away from the room screaming for his life.

Madara then came back to where they are in the room and looked at Kanna shockingly then back at the destroyed wooden walls that sports some holes because of his impact.

Kanna looked at Tobirama “But I only used half of half of half of half of half of my strength Okasan.”

This makes Madara looked at the mother-daughter, Tobirama smiled her famous Kobayashi-sarcastic smile “Its okay Kanna-chan, you didn’t hurt Madara, right Madara?”

“Uh, yeah, I’m- I’m not r-r-really hurt,” Madara answered while trying not to flinch from the side he was hit. But his face is already bruising.

Kanna just smiled back at Madara.

Tobirama forgot that Kanna had a wide range of hearing and that Kanna may be young by the standards of a dragon but she’s older than anyone here in this compound so she has many experiences with humans.

She also forgot that Kanna is a dragon, and they are very possessive of the things or humans they considered as their own.

That will teach Madara not to threaten her again.

——

The next morning Tobirama was to be presented to the elders and for her son to be named.

She wears a Kimono with the Uchiha crest on the back. Her son was with Madara and she’s dressing Kanna when she sees Kanna’s sad face.

“Kanna-chan?” She asks as she kneels and cups Kanna’s face. “What’s the matter?”

“I’m sorry mama” as Kanna hiccups and tears formed in her wide blue eyes “I’m not strong enough to portal us out of here.”

“It’s okay Kanna-chan, you are strong, I noticed the pranks that you are doing are really aimed at the elders who say nasty stuff towards me.”

“They’re bad people.” Kanna seems to stop crying but is still has her pout.

“And I also see that you’re always by my side every time Madara is in the room.”

Now Kanna has her angry face “He puts a claim towards you, but you’re already my mother.”

Tobirama smiled at Kanna “I don’t think being his mother is what he wants Kanna-chan.”

Tobirama is amazed at her daughter’s many facial expressions, now Kanna now pouting again “I know, he wants to mate with you.”

That causes Tobirama to almost fall from her kneeling position. “W-what?”

Now Kanna’s angry face is on again “He reeks of it. I hate the smell.”

“O o-okay.”

The door opens and Madara who’s holding her son enters “Are you both ready? The elders are already seated.”

She nodded as she stands up and holds Kanna’s hands.

——

The presentation was more of a viewing for the whole clan to see them, and the whole clan gives their blessing to both Kanna and her son.

The clan also voice their desire to have another wedding to which Madara answered that there will be two weddings. One is for the clan and the other is after the peace treaty.

It’s also the naming day for her son.

They already picked a name when she was still in her present world, and it will be the one that they will use.

She doesn’t care how much the elders complain about it. She carried her son alone and she has the right to name her son.

Two weeks after she gave birth Uchiha Shouyou was presented to the clan.

When asked why she wants to name her son Shouyou she gave a real answer, she named her son after a strong warrior who led his team to victory many times. She just didn’t say that the battle was called volleyball and that there was no killing involved.

That very night after the presentation, Madara wrote a letter to Hashirama for a cease-fire and to have a talk at the Nara river the next month.

That very same night Madara asks to have a private time with Tobirama, he gave Kanna and Shouyou to Izuna and Hikaku.

Kanna gave Madara a warning glance with Madara sputtering a response “I will not hurt her!”

Which makes Tobirama laughs silently. “If you’re dead on getting this talk, at least give me some beer.”

“Beer?”

“Oh, f*ck yeah, forgot we are in the old times. Sake will do.”

“If not for your chakra and your appearance I would say you’re a different person. I’m not here for jokes and pranks. I’m here to make everything clear.”

“Shoot” Tobirama now sits informally is leaning on her one hand and as she sees the twitch in Madara’s eyebrows, she smirked.

She still has her fears, she’s facing Madara one of the greatest Shinobi of this generation and the next, she still remembers the 4th war and she knows he can kill her in an instant, but she is also Kobayashi, she once was able to lift a gigantic-cursed-sword from a dragon’s back, she faced two dragon head from different faction and she stopped a war because she wants her maid and daughter back, she faces hades every month end.

And she knows Kanna has already enough mana to defend her but not enough for a portal.

“Tobirama, I would like to remind you of your position. You’re my wife.”

“I'm still not your wife tradition wise, you still haven’t married me.”

“There will be a ceremony at the end of this week. And you know what I'm talking about. You’re my wife and you have duties.” Madara himself was blushing as he was saying this.

Tobirama didn’t know what to say, she wants to tease Madara but at the same time, she doesn’t.

So she goes to the safest answer “I just gave birth Madara, I can’t serve you. Don’t you have any concubine to be with you tonight?”

And Madara got even redder “Uchiha’s don’t do concubinage. It’s a taboo for us. We only marry once. And that’s not what I want to talk about.”

“Oh, is it something about a lover? I mean you did save us no matter the situation is, so I won’t say anything to your clan if you want her here. You can maybe employ her as my assistant so you can be under one roof, she’ll be in your room and I’ll stay with Kanna”

Now Madara is turning violet “That is not what I want to say!”

“Oh, so it’s a he! I won’t judge Madara I’m fin-“ but she wasn’t able to finish what she was about to say because Madara had tackled her and is now pinning her on the floor with both hands on the side of her face and hair wildly around them.

“I said let me finish Tobirama, my patience is getting thin. What I want to say is that you are now my wife, you have your duties and I have mine, you were given to me by the gods, I will be loyal to you and only you. I will not lay a hand on you, Kanna, Shouyou, or any of our future children because my hands now exist for our family’s safety and to serve you. I will not look at the others for my eyes can now only see your light and if I ever cheat on you may Amaterasu blind me for my heart is yours and will only be yours.”

By the time Madara finishes the red on his face is not entirely gone but is still there. He looks like a teenager that just confess to his puppy love.

Tobirama didn’t know what to say, so like always, she did what first comes to her mind. She tucked Madara’s wild hair in his ear to be able to see both eyes who is now activated, she then kissed one eye and the next.

Madara then smiled shyly at her as he cups Tobirama's face angling it for a kiss.

Then when Tobirama feels Madara’s lips she kicks Madara’s private part.

Madara’s howls have woken up the whole compound. And inside the house, you can hear Izuna’s manic laugh.

——

They received the fast reply of Hashirama in the morning, and the end of the letter was a thanks: _Thank you my oldest and best of friend, now I can have more time to find my brother._

——

The questioning has happened at the half past noon, now Madara was with Elder Isaki mother of Hikaku, the woman who helped her gave birth and one of the only four who knows the truth.

Madara was forbidden to speak during the whole thing because he was distracted and asks the wrong questions.

“There are a few questions that we need your answer as we draft the peace treaty so that your brother won’t be able to halt our plan.”

“You don’t want my brother to stop the wedding.”

“Yes.” Isaki smiled “We don’t want our bargaining piece to be stolen. I know you can see our position in this, we don’t have anything to fight against your brother. With you here, we know that the Senju will uphold the treaty.”

“Hashirama will never do something to halt peace.” She can’t call Hashirama her brother, because she’s Kobayashi and Kobayashi doesn’t have any sibling, and the hurt that she feels is still near.

“We know, but how about the other Senju?”

“Fair enough, what’s your question.”

“Does your brother know you being a woman?”

“No.” As she answered she sees Madara’s fist tightened around the teacup he’s holding.

“Does he knows about your children?”

“No.” There, it tightened again.

“Is the father of your children still alive?”

“I don’t know” And that’s the truth, she didn’t know because she didn’t need a man to become pregnant, it’s a dragon’s wish and magic.

“Seeing the test result stating that Shouyou has Uchiha blood, did you know that the father of your son is an Uchina?”

“No.” The teacup creaked at the pressure Madara is giving it

“How did you hide your gender?”

“I have the right to not answer your question.” Tobirama was able to watch many law and order tv series to answer this kind of question.

Isaki laughs at her answer. “Is it the seals that are usually in your face? The three lines?”

“How did you think that that was that?” She then asks, answering the question with another question is one of the tactics used by the lawyers on the TV shows.

“We are not skilled in seals like the Uzumaki, but seeing as it’s not in your face that’s how I see it.”

“If you already have an answer to your question why asks?” She didn’t know how not to say that the reason is that she was a he in this timeline and a she in the next.

How can you say that your portal hopped without people thinking you need to go to the mental hospital. So for now she’ll play safe.

Isaki laughed again “I like you, it’s a blessing that you will guide this clan besides Madara-sama. Tobirama-sama” then Isaku bowed as she exits the room, leaving Madara and Tobirama alone.

“What happened?” She asks wondering the change of tone.

“I think she just accepted you.”

Tobirama then drinks the cold tea at the table as Madara went close to her.

Madara then gets the cup she’s holding and heated it with a jutsu and handed it back to Tobirama.

“Thank you. Husband.” She knows that flirting is bad and it might backfire but seeing Madara’s reddened face, she thinks it’s all worth it.

Madara side hug her and says “I hate your brother.”

She didn’t reply, instead, she enjoyed the warmth of both the tea and the man beside her.

——

The wedding ceremony will take place on the third night and everyone is busy, especially the younger generation who seems to accept the peace in an instant, the shift happens so fast it makes Tobirama question what’s happening and why is everyone not threatening her seeing that she’s the white demon.

When she asks Hikaku, because asking Izuna will only lead to winking and kicking and screaming, he said that it’s because of the information Madara has presented and the children who come forward to help her case.

When she asks what children Hikaku answered “The ones that you save from eye-stealer.”

She then remembers that in her past life, she did save many Uchiha children before.

Of course, not everyone is happy, some elders are still badmouthing her, Izuna and Kanna are always to the rescue with their never-ending pranks.

Then comes a day that will make Tobirama's world more complicated as it is.

Tobirama is going to the market with Hikaku at her side making silly faces at Shouyou, Izuna and Kanna were in front of them planning their next prank when an assassin attacks Kanna.

Izuna was able to protect Kanna but the kunai scratched Izuna’s back.

The assassin was caught in the instant, with a very angry mob of Uchiha who cried outrage for trying to hurt Kanna.

There were calls to get Madara while they put the assassin in chains.

Tobirama ran towards Izuna and Kanna. She was surprised when she was able to run fast like she used to.

Izuna was alright it was just a light scratch but there was blood. Kanna on the other hand was shocked looking at Izuna’s blood.

“It’s okay Kanna-chan, Izuna’s okay see, we just need to put band-aid and it’s okay.” Tobirama was trying to calm the child.

She knows that despite being a dragon and killing humans in her world as a dragon, Kanna never experienced death of a loved one, and she knows its a horrifying experience for the child, even if Izuna is alive and alright. 

Izuna also tries to make Kanna laugh but Kanna puts her hand on her eyes, it makes Tobirama panic a little “What happened to your eyes? Are your eyes alright?”

“Mama I can’t see properly.” Kanna answered

Tobirama tried to pry Kanna’s hands on her face with one hand as her other hand is still cradling Shouyou.

Then they heard the commotion in the crows “maybe she activate her Sharingan Tobirama-sama”

She then looked at Izuna who shared a knowing glance with her shouted “Hey! Give us some space!”

The crowd then dispersed but is still looking at them, Tobirama can feel their excitement in the air.

Madara appeared with Hikaku at his heels “What happened?! Where is the assassin?”

Tobirama can feel Madara’s anger as she remembers it before but now it's not directed at her, but it still makes her skin crawl.

Then the crowd points to the man with a mask with outrage cry “He tried to hurt sweet Kanna-chan!”

“Hikaku, place that scum at interrogation, I’ll make him sing later.”

He then went to where Tobirama is. “What happened? Are you alright Otouto? Tobirama?”

“I'm okay Aniki, it’s Kanna.” Panic evident in Izuna’s voice.

Tobirama is still trying to get Kanna to pry her hands. Madara tried to help her as he tried to also comfort Kanna.

When she succeeded they were all surprised to see a set of eyes that was once blue is now red and is sporting the exact copy of Madara’s Mangekyō.

They were all rooted on the spot that they didn’t hear the celebration of the crowd “Kanna-chan has awakened her Sharingan!” “It’ a Mangekyō! We are truly blessed!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that Mangekyō is different from each other but the thing is in this fic Kanna was able to copy Madara’s because of magic. Loopholes~
> 
> Also, the female Tobirama that I pictured was from this:  
> https://images.app.goo.gl/wx7vMZ1qUoPn1c9b8


	4. Part 4/?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a self-indulgent piece. And also for my bestfriend M.
> 
> There will be many loopholes here as this is not a strict-to-the-canon fic. 
> 
> Dragon magic is used in here, in a very weird way.
> 
> You don’t need to familiarize to the said anime above, also a little warning dragon magic is very weirdly used in this one. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading my poor attempts at writing fan fiction and thank you so much for your supports, kudos, bookmarks, and especially the comments.

The celebration on the compound has now doubled, the clan is very merry, because they are not only celebrating the upcoming wedding ceremony but also for naming another heir, Kanna, as she had awakened her Sharingan and also the Mangekyō, which is a sacred one for the clan.

The few elders that had doubts about the legitimacy of Tobirama and her children are now the one giving their enthusiastic approval. And is hurriedly pushing to put Kanna as the official heir next to Shouyou.

Which is supposed to make Tobirama happy as Kanna is really a wonderful child, but right now, as she waits for Madara from interrogating the assassin in their shared bedroom, all she can feel is worry.

How can she explain this to Madara.

And not only that, it seems that her ability is coming back because she can now control her chakra just like before. Her sensory ability is also now back, and she sensed Madara’s foul mood from the dungeon to the main house.

The celebration of the clan didn’t reach the main house as the people present there are all in a distressed mood.

Tobirama is feeding Shouyou trying to calm her nerves and thinking of what to say to Madara if he comes home.

Izuna is also in the room, he’s the one who helped Kanna with the Sharingan, who is now sleeping beside him.

Minutes seem to pass when Izuna breaks the silence. “You know onee-chan, when the council had declared that Shouyou had Uchiha blood in his veins I thought Aniki was able to cheat the blood-test.”

Tobirama thought Madara has told Izuna about the Uchiha blood. She stayed silent as Izuna talks, who is looking at the koi pond thru the open doors.

“And now I see Kanna-chan was able to activate a Sharingan. And also the Mangekyō. So they are Uchiha not only by oath but by blood.” Now Izuna is directly looking at him and is emitting the same aura as his brother.

He never saw Izuna with a terrifying chakra.

“Tell me onee-chan, who is the man responsible for this? Is he in the compound?”

She told Izuna the same answer she gave Madara before “I can’t”

“Why are you protecting him?”

“Why do you need to find him, what difference will it make?” She answered gritting her teeth

Now Izuna looked pissed as hell “I don’t know about your culture in the Senju but the Uchiha’s will never disrespect a woman like this, especially those who have provided us with children. To have two children without marriage and to leave you like that is awful and barbaric, it’s also a death sentence. If he’s really an Uchiha then he should’ve asked my brother declared you as his wife.”

“I have my reasons Izuna, it’s for the protection of my chil-”

“Protection! You think Aniki can’t protect you? That I can’t protect you?”

She's running out of ideas, she can’t say the truth because she fears what they might happen if they found out that Kanna and Shouyou are not human.

Izuna takes her silence as an answer.

“Fine, but pray that I don’t find him, because I will make him wish he claimed you the first time he beds you. I will make him feel pain that he’ll wish of death.”

Izuna just keeps on looking at her, she remembers those same eyes that she battled before, those same eyes that speak of hatred, though now it’s not directed at her.

Izuna may have felt her fear for his gaze has softened “I will never hurt you or my nephew and niece, and I’m not angry at you. I’m angry at the situation and the choices that you are making.”

She just tightened her grip at Shouyou who’s peacefully feeding in her chest.

Sensing that she will not speak, Izuna sighed and stands up “I’ll be in the kitchen.”

When Izuna was out of the room and she sensed that he’s far, she let the tears flow from her.

She’s now feeling the gravity of her situation.

She’s now back at the world that had caused her so much grief before.

And seeing the faces of people long dead, feeling their anger again, causes her so much pain now.

Tobirama wants to go back, to go back to the world where she’s known as Kobayashi, where the only problem is her month-end reports and bills, she wants to go back to her friends, to the family that she had built.

“Mama?” Kanna has walked closer to her.

“I’m sorry Kanna-chan, Mama’s not strong enough to protect you.” As tears continued spilling into her eyes.

She felt Kanna hugging her, she adjusts the two of them to avoid squishing Shouyou in their hug.

“But you’re protecting me now.”

“Am I?”

“Yes! Mama?”

“Yes, Kanna-chan?”

“Let me protect you too.” Kanna’s blue eyes shone with so much wisdom

——

It was deep in the night when Madara came back, his anger is still evident as his chakra feels like a volcano ready to erupt.

He went to clean himself and went straight to his and Tobirama’s room.

Kanna is already sleeping together with Shouyou in the room adjacent to his.

Tobirama is still awake when he entered the room, but before he was able to say anything Tobirama stands up and says “Fetch Hikaku and tell him to watch Shouyou. Then meet me in the kitchen, Izuna is still there.”

“Why?” He asked as he looked at Tobirama who is now standing up with the same regal stance she uses on the battlefield.

“You wanted the truth? I’ll give you the truth.”

He then fetches Hikaku and goes to the kitchen.

Izuna is there, ready to go to bed when he entered “Stay, Tobirama is ready to talk” which makes his brother seat up straight.

“She is? That’s great! Should I fetch my sword?”

Which makes Madara think if he should fetch his gunbai. “No, I will flatten his face with my fist, then put him in a genjutsu.”

“Okay, but I get the second turn.”

And both brother waits patiently for Tobirama.

——

Tobirama had woken Kanna “Kanna?”

“Mama?” Kanna wakes up scratching her eyes “is it time?”

“Yes, are you sure you have enough mana?”

“Uhu.” Still sleepy, Kanna stretched her arms for Tobirama to picked her up, which Tobirama did.

Tobirama carried Kanna and walks towards the kitchen where the two brothers are waiting.

Izuna first spotted Kanna which is being carried by Tobirama “What is Kanna doing here, onee-chan?”

“We’ll go to the forest,” Tobirama replied.

Izuna’s eyes widened “Did you bury their father in the forest? is that it?”

“If I'm not carrying Kanna right now, I’ll kick your stupid ass.”

Then Madara gestured that he’ll get Kanna from Tobirama

Which earned a wail from Izuna “Aniki!”

Madara then looked at Tobirama “What is this about Tobirama?”

Tobirama faced both of them “You wanted the truth? I’ll show you the truth, but first I need an open space. That’s why I want to go to the forest.”

Then Tobirama walked without waiting for the two. She was able to run faster than Madara and Izuna as she was able to run as fast as before. She directed them in a direction her feet knew, a meadow near the Senju territory.

“Here,” she announced.

There deep in the forest with Izuna and Madara as witness, she let Kanna transform into her dragon form.

A white dragon as big as the mountains with bright blue eyes is looking at the two. Then the dragon transforms back to her human form.

And when shock of the two lessens she then proceeded to explain everything, well, only the important ones. She didn’t tell them about the dimension-travel-almost-time-travel and that she is really a he in this world.

“You’re telling me that they have my blood and eyes because they copy me because they saw me as their father?” Madara speaks almost yelled both in panic and happiness, which Tobirama doesn’t understand.

“That’s unfair onee-chan! I saw you first!” Izuna wailed “Kanna-chan don’t you like me more?”

“You’re my favorite, Jiji!” Kanna’s eyes shone with so much joy as she ran towards Izuna. Then Izuna picks and twirls her up.

Tobirama isn’t understanding what’s happening. “Are you just accepting this?” She asked Madara who walks towards her and hugged her.

“I told you you were given to me by the gods. And now that I know that they are my children both by oath and blood. I would kill anyone who takes you away from me.”

She looked at Madara looking at her with so much adoration a look she never thought she would witness. “The road will not be smooth, but this I swear to you that all of me is yours and yours only.” And then Madara kissed her, and this time she let him.

Though she felt Madara’s one hand protecting his lower region, causing her to giggle.

They heard both “Ewwww” and “Yuck!” In the background causing the giggles to turn into laughter.

——

Deep in the forest, Hashirama felt the chakra of his brother whom he lost for 11 months.

He quickly talks to the trees who confirm that his brother is really near. He ran towards the direction of his brother.

“Tobi, Anija’s coming!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear this was supposed to be ‘all’ comedy and not a serious fic.


	5. Part 5/?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a self-indulgent piece. And also for my bestfriend NangNg
> 
> There will be many loopholes here as this is not a serious fic. Dragon magic was used here, in a very weird way.
> 
> You don’t need to familiarize yourself to the anime Kobayashi-san Chi no Maid Dragon, also a little warning dragon magic is very weirdly used in this one. 
> 
> I’m also apologizing if this fan-fiction will not stick to canon, and most of the character might be OC. The use of Mokuton will also not be canon. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading my poor attempts at writing fan fiction and thank you so much for your supports, kudos, bookmarks, and especially the comments.

Tobirama didn’t remember what happened but she remembers giving a warning to Madara about the approaching angry chakra, then seconds have passed a very angry Hashirama had appeared.

Madara tried to shield her from Hashirama but the grass had slithered in their ankle and had them all pinned in their position.

She has never seen Hashirama looked like that, she sensed his murderous aura and feels his killing intent.

And she’s sure even Madara felt it too, she saw Izuna putting Kanna behind him.

Then all the killing intent was gone when Hashirama saw her. “Who are you? Why do I sense my brother’s chakra in you?”

Madara’s fear all vanished and the screaming competition began

“She’s your brother!”

Hashirama looked at Madara like he totally loses it. “She’s a she Madara! So all in all she’s sister, not brother!”

“That’s what I’m talking about!” Madara had insisted.

“I don’t understand what you’re talking about!” Hashirama had now his wailing together with the flailing.

Tobirama had face palmed herself and so is Izuna.

Kanna had looked at the scenery and seen the exact expression on both her *jiji and mama, she pulled Izuna’s sleeves and asks to be carried again.

“What are they doing jiji?”

“They’re talking Kanna-chan.” Izuna answers with an exasperated voice.

Kanna then puts her hands in ears “They’re too loud.”

Then Hashirama’s attention went to Kanna “Who’s she Madara? She looks like Tobirama!”

“Because she’s Tobirama’s and mine’s!” Madara shouted

Hashirama looked at Madara and laughed “Oh! I like that joke Madara!”

“I’m not joking you stupid tree!”

Hashirama withered instantly “You hurt me Madara! I’m not stupid!” Then went instantly serious. “Where’s Tobirama?”

Madara roar his frustrations then quickly shouted “Do you really not care at all that you don’t see what’s happening in your surrounding? This is the reason why Tobirama ran away from you! You selfish prick!”

Hashirama looked so stunned “What are you talking about Madara?”

Tobirama can no longer stand what’s happening so she steps forward. “Anija, it’s me.” Then she let her chakra flow for Hashirama to confirm.

If Tobirama has only brought a camera, then she would immortalize the funny expression on Hashirama’s face. 

——

They all have to sit on the meadow to able to explain everything that has happened.

Madara had insisted that he will not hurt Tobirama and that their marriage will bring peace. This almost causes another screaming match if it weren’t for Izuna head butting Madara and Tobirama kicking her brother in the shin.

They let Tobirama and Izuna lead the conversation as Hashirama and Madara are having a second screaming match every time they try to speak.

Tobirama didn’t tell them that she’s a reincarnation and that she’s from a different world, but everything else she explained. From her being a woman, into having Kanna and Shouyou that led to another screaming match this time it’s between Izuna and Madara.

“That’s unfair Aniki! I saw her first!”

“She’s my wife! I already said my vow and she kissed me!”

Tobirama had to insert herself “I only kissed your eyes.”

Izuna gasped “You kissed his eyes? That’s like a vow to us! You’re already married in the eyes of Amaterasu herself! It’s a sacred thing! Like sex! That’s unfair!”

Into which Hashirama had butted in “My sister’s innocence!”

Good thing Kanna is busy eating the fireflies that are in the meadow and that they didn’t hear Tobirama’s sigh and statement in a deadpan voice “I’m not so innocent.”

“Your sister was pregnant! What innocence are you talking about!” Madara shouted inching closer to Tobirama “She’ve given me a son!”

Izuna threw a kana towards Madara “She’s pregnant because of dragon’s power idiot! You didn’t do anything!”

Madara threw the kana back at Izuna “Who are you calling an idiot? You idiot! I’m your clan head!”

“What you are is a thief! I saw her first!” Izuna cried

“That means you have no basis to take my brothe- I mean my sister’s hand! She didn’t know anything! She can still back out!” Hashirama answered still intent on defending her innocence.

“Kanna and Shouyou are my children you tree stump! And we are already married!”

“I thought you married my brothe- I mean my sister for peace!”

“Peace was the second reason! I like her even when she’s a he!” Madara shouted his confession which causes his face to reddened like a ripe tomato.

“You’re just saying that so that my brother- goddamnit, I mean my sister will stay with you!”

“I liked her the moment I saw her on the river with your father! You stupid ingrown tree stump!”

“How could you aniki!” Shouted Izuna “She was my rival first! She was my first everything!”

“Stop with that argument Izuna it’s getting tiring!”

“Because that’s the truth! I saw her first! I fought her first!” Izuna is the one who’s flailing now.

Hashirama is now screaming nonsense and the two are now ignoring Hashirama causing him to shout more.

“Shut it!” Tobirama tried to stop the three but didn’t notice her. So she got Kanna “Kanna-chan? Do you still have mana?”

Kanna nodded as she crunches the fireflies she caught, Tobirama has a glint in her eyes and a sadistic smile that Kanna recognizes which makes her smile too. “Can you create a ball of electricity?”

Kanna nodded “Mama can we do the move?”

In which Tobirama just smiles.

The mother and daughter went to where the three are, she puts Kanna on her shoulder for the added height “Kanna! Use thunderbolt!”

**Then Kanna jump and aim the mana that is in her palm at the three who stopped quarreling and screamed as they run out of the way. Then comes a blinding light, when the three opens their eyes and looks in the direction of where Kanna’s attack landed, they saw a part of the forest that is now bald.

Then Kanna went down from Tobirama’s shoulder and goes back to hunting fireflies.

“What the f*ck was that!” Madara asked hair all over the place

“That is what will happen to you of you three don’t shut the f*ck up.” Tobirama pointed to the balding part of the forest

Hashirama and Madara loudly gulped and nodded to Tobirama, while Izuna ran towards and squeal while hugging Kanna. “Do it again Kanna-chan!”

They talk again, this time it’s peaceful.

They talk about the peace treaty and the plans on how to implement it. Tobirama tried so hard to stay quiet, but as she hears the preliminary part of the plan she got irritated and she leads the talk.

She didn’t see the proud smile of Madara nor the excited smile of Hashirama.

Then they talk about her situation, how will they be able to explain this to the clan and the whole land of fire.

She let them create their own scenario as to how she was able to hide her gender but in all of the scenarios that they built Madara and Izuna both blame Hashirama making his brother deflate more and more.

Hashirama looked ready to launch himself to Tobirama and hug her but is restraining himself because Kanna is seated herself on Tobirama’s lap, Madara is side hugging her giving Hashirama a nasty look and Izuna is sharpening his sword in the background.

Tobirama stopped them because if not Hashirama might really cry a literal waterfall.

They were all silent now, thinking of the next step they need to make as Madara already insisted on Hashirama about his wedding with Tobirama and that she is the catalyst for the upcoming change.

“I will make up something about Tobirama’s situation within the clan, but there needs to be a wedding Madara to make it official in the eyes of the Senju.”

Madara nodded “We are already having one at the compound this ends week, if you want we can move it so that it’ll be for both of our clan.”

“That’s a good plan, I’ll send you places where we can hold the wedding.”

They were all saying their goodbyes when Hashirama asks Tobirama to stay for a second

“I need to show the elders, can you go home?”

“I’ll tell Madara, I’ll send you a letter in the morning.”

  
“I want to apologize Tobirama for what I did that causes you to hide your gender from me and I also want to know Kanna and Shouyou.” Tobirama had never seen Hashirama’s face so defeated.

She touched her brother’s arms and rub it, and when Hashirama looked at her she said “I forgive you, Onii-chan”

Hashirama cried and hugged Tobirama “imoto, I’m so sorry” and when Tobirama felt that the hug is taking too long, she threw Hashirama into Madara’s

Of course you can hear Madara’s scream in the background as he tried to untangle Hashirama from himself, Izuna’s laughter, and Kanna’s munching sound as she devoured the fireflies she caught.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Kanna calls Izuna jiji cause Izuna doesn’t like being called ojisan as he thinks himself still young.   
> **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J2QkKGrTd6Y
> 
> I know that this is short, sorry about that. Also, the next 2 chapters are gonna be more serious, I just really need to let this scene out to be able to write the next part. I sincerely apologize if the chapter sucks.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please feel free to tell me of the mistakes, I really do want to improve.


End file.
